Untitled
by AnMiEl
Summary: James is the guy all the girls want ever since he first came to Hogwarts. Lily is nothing but a wallflower admiring him from afar. What happens when Lily makes an agreement with James to help him woo another girl? More importantly, how long will she help?


**My second Lily/James fanfic. I had this one in my head for awhile now and I got this one more carefully planned than my other one. By the way, if you have any title ideas, please feel free to tell me! I'm really horrible at naming things…if only I was like Anne Shirley… *dreamy expression***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter…or the Cheshire Cat. **

Chapter 1

Summary: James is the guy all the girls want since he first came to Hogwarts. Lily has always been in the background crushing on him. What happens when James asks Lily to help him get the girl of his dreams who is coincidentally Lily's friend/enemy? Will she agree? More importantly, how long will Lily go on helping the one she loves to get together with another girl? (AU-ish)

~Lily's Point of View~

"Goodbye Mum, goodbye Dad! See you at Christmas!" I yelled as I leaned out the window of the train. My parents stood at the platform smiling and waving at me. Soon enough, the train turned a corner and my vision of my parents was cut off. I sighed and closed the window. Glancing around the compartment I was in, I decided to make myself comfortable. I grabbed my bag and retrieved a pillow and a nice thick book. "_Meow_," my cat Lumina said. Or meowed…? At that moment, the compartment door opened, revealing my best friend Marjorie Dearborn.

"Marjorie! How was your holiday?" I asked pleasantly. She grinned as she shut the door behind her. "Oh you know…" she replied absentmindedly. Sitting down, she took out Witch Weekly Magazine and proceeded to say, "Why would you ask me that question anyway? You already know all about my trip to America, seeing as you bombarded me with letters the second I settled in the hotel. Poor owl," she shook her head pitifully, "We had to keep him for 3 days until he was ready to fly again." She opened the magazine and raised her eyebrows. "_What _has fashion come to these days? See, look here, Lily. "_A shawl over your cloak is_ _the best way to keep warm during those cold winter nights at home._"

I took a peek at the title of the article which was "A Fashionista's Survival Guide to Cold Winter Nights". "Well, it may not be very fashionable, Marge, but it _is _a good way to keep warm during those" I put in air quotes here, "cold winter nights." A smile tugged at her lips. I grinned at her. "Well, I'll be writing to Witch Weekly's editor. _Someone _needs to do something about that unfashionable article," she said standing up. I rolled my eyes as she walked to the compartment's door. Stopping, she turned to look at me.

"Oh, that reminds me! Lily? If you see Caradoc anywhere, would you be so kind as to tell him to take his dirty socks out of my trunk? The stench is sickening." And with a swish of her brown hair, she turned and walked out of the compartment. Noticing the compartment door still open, I yelled after her to close it, coming face to face with none other than the infamous James Potter.

Feeling myself blush, I turned away and walked back into my compartment. James ran after me.

"Lily! Hi! Mind if I sit here for awhile? I'm kind of avoiding someone," he said sheepishly. I smiled understandingly and said, "I don't mind, make your self comfortable." He thanked me and sat inside. Glancing around the hallway to make sure nobody saw, I walked in after him, and shut the door.

"So," I started. "So," he replied grinning. Seeing him grin, it made me want to smile myself. Spotting the Witch Weekly magazine, he picked it up and raised his eyebrows at me. "I never thought you were the type to read Witch Weekly, Lily Evans," he said flipping through the magazine. He stopped at a page where Marjorie scribbled some fashion notes. He smiled.

"I'm not," I replied a little embarrassed, "It's Marjorie's." A look of realization dawned on his face. "Oh right! Caradoc told me. Marjorie's into fashion isn't she?" he asked. I nodded. "How 'bout your other friend?" he asked me casually. Raising my eyebrows, I replied, "What other friend?" Putting the magazine down, he stared out the window for awhile. Impatient to hear his answer, I walked to where he was sitting, crouched so that I was level with his face, and waved my hand in front of him. "Hello? Potter? Are you still there?

He took my hand and settled it into his own. Looking at me once, he asked, "We're friends aren't we?" My heart started beating wildly. Getting a hold of myself, I answered, "Well, I always thought of us as acquaintances, you know, since we don't real—"

"I can trust you though, can't I?" he questioned cutting me off.

"…Of course!" I said enthusiastically.

Squealing in my mind, I thought, _Is he finally going to confess? Is this the moment I've been waiting for since first year?_ I smiled to myself and picked up the pillow next to me. I hugged it.

"Sit down," he commanded. I sat down hastily and fidgeted. Taking a deep breath, he told me to guess the person he liked. Thinking back to first year where he told me that he liked my friend/enemy Celia Lewis, I answered, "Celia Lewis." Surprised, he asked me warily, "Is it that obvious?"

I felt my heart sink. For a second, I was torn between the desire to cry and to run away. Then I plastered a fake smile onto my face and smirked. "Not to others anyway, I don't think Celia has got a clue about your undying affection for her." _Just like you don't have a clue about _my _undying affection for you,_ I thought sadly. Relieved, he flopped into his seat and stared at me.

"You and Celia are friends aren't you?" he asked absentmindedly fingering his shirt. Thinking about all the fights Celia and I had (which was quite a lot, thank you very much), and all the good times we had together, I said hesitantly, "I guess so." He seemed to not notice the tone of my voice, however, since he immediately brightened up and told me an idea that I would soon regret to accepting.

Hours later, James Potter was _still _sitting in my compartment talking to me. Marjorie walked in twice, shook her head angrily and walked out shooting me a glare. Marjorie didn't exactly like James Potter, seeing as he played a prank on her in first year that she swore she would never forgive. I guess seeing her best friend chatting contentedly with her enemy isn't a good sight to her. Oh well. At least I get to spend time with the person I fancy, even if he doesn't feel the same way. Being fourth years, we only had 3 years remaining before we leave our beloved Hogwarts for good…and before I never see James again.

"So is there anything else I can do to impress Celia?" James inquired looking over his notes. Yawning, I said, "Yeah. Act like anyone but yourself." Glaring at me, he threw a pillow in my direction. Sadly, it hit my face. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to be pelted with pillows.

Fuming, I took the pillow and threw it at him. Getting ready to close my eyes and take a nice nap, I felt the pillow on my face again. I glared daggers at him and threw the pillow at him with as much force as I could muster. When I opened my eyes to take a peek of what my throw did to him, I was beyond angry to see that he was grinning at me with the pillow in his hand.

I took another pillow and charged at him yelling, "What are you? The Cheshire Cat!?" I hit him over and over with a pillow. He hit me back and soon it was a deadly pillow fight, him in the lead. "STOP GRINNING!!" I screeched. That particular hit by him made me fall to the ground, and accidentally pulling him with me, he landed on top of me.

At that moment, Celia took this time to walk in. "James Potter!!" she yelled. Celia pretends she _hates _James, but I know better. She feels the complete opposite. Not that I'm going to tell James that.

Her eyes widened when she saw us on the floor in the position we were in. Smiling a smile a little _too _big, she said sorry, and walked away. I looked at James and pushed him off of me. Blushing I took my Hogwarts robes and ran out of the compartment, hastily muttering an, "I'll go change," as I passed.

Thankfully, I left just in time so as not to see James' expression, or else I'd have had false hope, because right then, he laid down upon the pile of pillows and smiled.

**A/N: Hahh!! It's a school night, I'm supposed to be sleeping! Oh well. I'll get this chapter up tomorrow maybe. I have to get up early tomorrow and it's late…so, hope you like this story, if you don't, well…you don't. Nothing we can do about that. **_**Ok, that was three days ago, and I **_**still **_**hadn't posted this story yet… well, if you're reading this, then **_**obviously **_**I had. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, flamers…not so much.**_


End file.
